Cebolla
by little tigress
Summary: Él no era diferente a los demás ¡Los otros eran diferentes a él!


**Cebolla**

Él era diferente de las demás personas. Él era diferente de todos los demás. Él era callado, no sentía apetito, a veces no entendía los juegos de los otros niños, no podía comunicarse con las personas y que estas le entendieran….

No.

Él no era diferente a los demás.

¡Los otros eran diferentes a él!

Ellos eran raros. Ellos parloteaban miles de cosas sin siquiera pensarlo, en cambio él solo pensaba en miles de cosas sin decirlas abiertamente, ellos comían esas cosas que él solo se metía a la boca durante unos segundos. Ellos eran los fenómenos, ellos eran los raros, ellos eran distintos a él.

Cebolla, curioso nombre para un chico normal… Solo que, en realidad, él no era un chico normal.

No.

Él era especial. No diferente, los otros lo eran.

Su familia era distinta de las demás, no diferente, solo que otras familias se hubieran vuelto locas con la vida que ellos llevaban día con día.

Su hermano mayor se la pasaba en su habitación con esos molestos ruidos todo el día… Él era incapaz de entender porqué no podía practicar sus cosas de DJ en la casa…

Vidalia, su mamá, se ocupaba de él y de su padre cuando lo necesitaran. Ella era una buena mujer, le daba su espacio y había aprendido a hablar con él y con papá. Ella había podido ser rica con el padre de Crema Agria, pero eligió algo mejor, ella eligió a uno de los mejores hombres en el mundo, uno de los pocos hombres realmente especiales…. Ella eligió al padre de Cebolla.

Su papi.

Padre era un nombre que no le gustaba usar…. Eso había dicho una vez.

Él era el único miembro de la familia, y quizás de todo el mundo, que realmente entendía a su hijo.

Ambos tenían la misma condición.

Ambos eran especiales, delfines rosados en un mundo de cebras monocolor.

Su papi entendía cómo se sentía Cebolla, por eso no lo castigaba o lo regañaba cuando algo salía mal. Su papi lo quería mucho, incluso casi tanto como mami.

No siempre estaban juntos, parte de esa conexión que ambos mantenían radicaba en la soledad que ambos amaban.

Estar solo era una de las ventajas de ser un viejo pescador con un barco propio…. Le daba tiempo para pensar.

Y Cebolla, no le gustaba tanto la gente, las personas diferentes eran un poco irritantes, pero le gustaba salir de casa, especialmente cuando su hermanote ponía sus ruidos distorsionados. No es que no lo quisiera, porque era parte de su familia, pero es que Crema no podía entenderle.

Nadie podía.

Y no era tan malo.

Las personas eran diferentes a él, ellos no estaban lo suficientemente desarrollados para entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza de niño.

Muchos veían a Cebolla como alguien malo. Alguien extraño. Alguien que debería estar en la cárcel o en un psiquiátrico como mínimo.

Pero no.

Cebolla solo… tenía problemas para entender a las personas que eran diferentes a él.

A él le gustaba jugar con las maquinas del señor Sonrisas y su pasatiempo favorito era abrir aquel candado que solo esperaba a ser descifrado por él, era divertido ver que él era capaz de ganar más monedas que el resto de las personas.

Y era bueno, para él era bueno ganar cosas.

No era egoísta.

Pero lo que le pertenece no puede ser de nadie más.

No era avaricioso.

Pero si puedes tener más ¿por qué no tenerlo?

Él era un buen chico, pero solo su mamá y papi lo sabían.

Solo ellos podían entender.

Era difícil ser él. La escuela era muy diferente, los niños hablaban entre ellos como si las clases no fueran importantes. Mientras que él era capaz de prestar atención por horas y horas.

Los juegos eran difíciles cuando el candadillo no se dejaba sacar.

La vida era difícil cuando las personas no entendían lo que Cebolla era.

Ellos le miraban con desprecio, o peor aún, con miedo.

Pero él no les temía, solo…. los miraba, ahí estaban, igual que él, pero no en el mismo lugar que él.

A veces papi se enojaba cuando Crema ponía sus ruidos, pero Cebolla entendía eso. Sus diferentes frecuencias eran muy moletas, para papi y para él. Crema no se daba cuenta, pero él solo era diferente, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para entender.

Y cuando ellos peleaban ahí estaba Mami. Ella que siempre ayudaba a Cebolla y le decía cosas en su propio lenguaje….

Era lindo decirle cosas a mami Vidalia.

Y ella se veía cansada. Agotada…. Pero siempre sonreía cuando Cebolla estaba con ella.

Ella nunca dijo nada malo sobre él.

Ella entendía casi como lo hacía papi.

Su casa era grande y muy bonita, llena de túneles y cuartos en los que él podía estar solo o jugar con sus juguetes y premios.

La vida era difícil cuando eres el único normal en un mundo diferente.

Pero no todo era tan malo.

* * *

 **Hola**

Esta pequeña viñeta está inspirada en una teoría que hace un tiempo vi con respecto a Cebolla como personaje, y no, no era eso de que él es Yellow Diamond -_-

En resumen, esta persona argumentaba que Cebolla era extraño, para nosotros y para Steven, porque él sufría de Autismo.

Después de una pequeñísima investigación al respecto me veo en posición para decir que es cierta esta teoría.

El autismo es una condición que se puede heredar, por la forma particular en que su padre y él se comunican me parece que ambos tienen la misma diferencia. Y un comentario de Vidalia en el episodio de "Onion Friend" y de Crema Agria en otro cap, me hacen creer más en estos puntos. Pues algunos sonidos que a las personas "normales" consideramos placenteros, a ellos les puede molestar al punto de provocar ira u otras emociones.

Su comportamiento en el mismo episodio mencionado anteriormente, bueno, Cebolla no come, y las personas que padecen de esta condición tienden a no sentir algunos impulsos físicos como el sueño o el hambre.

Este pequeño Drabble es solo... una historia para todos aquellos que llegamos a odiar a Cebolla por sus comportamientos en la serie.

Cualquier comentario, duda, o lo que sea que deseen dejar es completamente bienvenido :D

Hasta luego :)


End file.
